No Podras Olvidar
by de acariciar. felicidad
Summary: Republish from my old fic: Rakkani, Min Karlek, My Love. Sweden x femFinland pairing, slight SuNor and DenNor. AU, genderbending, don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**No Podras Olvidar [Don't Forget Me]**

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya

From my fic Min Karlek, My Love at my old account

Warning: Adult situation, AU, genderbending, don't like don't read :D

.

.

.

Suasana di ruang kelas saat itu sangat panas, bahkan bisa dibilang membosankan. Di sudut kiri terdapat seorang mahasiswa yang tertidur ketika mendengar penjelasan dosen dan di sudut kanan terdapat beberapa mahasiswi yang sibuk menggosip satu sama lain. Bisa dibilang, suasana kelas tidak kondusif untuk mendengarkan materi yang dijelaskan oleh dosen.

Tetapi tidak bagi Tiina Vainamoinen, suasana hatinya sedang ceria. Bagaimana tidak, karena hari ini yang mengajar materi kelas tersebut adalah Berwald Oxenstierna, dosen yang berasal dari jurusan Interior yang kebetulan juga yang menolongnya dua tahun yang lalu dan kini Berwald mengajar materi untuk jurusan Sosial.

"Miss Vainamoinen," panggil Berwald. "Apa kamu memperhatikan penjelasanku tadi?"

Wajah Tiina memerah dalam sekejap. Sejak awal pelajaran, Tiina sibuk terpesona dengan cara Berwald menerangkan materi walau sebagian teman-teman sekelasnya menguap karena bosan dan Tiina lupa untuk memperhatikan materi yang sedang dijelaskan. "Maksud anda apa, Dr. Oxenstierna?"

"Apa kamu mendengarkan penjelasanku, Miss Vainamoinen?" tanya Berwald sekali lagi dengan nada dingin.

Wajah Tiina semakin memerah dan Tiina hanya menjawab pertanyaan Berwald dengan gugup,"Er, sejak tadi saya memperhatikan Anda."

Berwald berdeham sambil menatap anak didiknya sekaligus kekasihnya tersebut dengan tatapan dingin. "Jelaskan materi yang sejak tadi saya bahas!"

Tiina mencoba mengatakan sesuatu tetapi tidak ada yang bisa Tiina ingat materi yang sedang dijelaskan. Dengan pasrah Tiina menjawab," Maaf, saya lupa."

Beberapa murid tertawa terbahak-bahak, bahkan ada yang bersuit-suit ria dan berseru kencang. "Makanya jangan pacaran terus!" seru Alfred F Jones kepada Tiina. Dengan sukses Alfred mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Berwald dan dengan cepat Alfred membaca bukunya kembali sebelum Berwald bertambah kesal akan tingkah Alfred.

"Kuharap kamu lebih memperhatikan apa yang sedang diterangkan," kata Berwald ketus. "Sebagai hukumannya, kamu harus mengerjakan laporan di ruanganku."

Ingin rasanya Tiina mencekik Berwald karena telah mempermalukannya di depan semua mahasiswa tetapi mau tidak mau Tiina merasa senang karena ada alasan untuk pulang malam agar tidak perlu bertemu dengan ibunya yang sering melakukan kekerasan terhadapnya dan juga bisa berduaan dengan Berwald.

.

.

"Hm, kamu jahat Ber. Memberikan tugas sebanyak ini," keluh Tiina kesal. "Bahkan kamu juga bukan dosen tetap jurusan Sosial dan hanya pengganti Dr. Kohler saja."

Berwald tidak mengatakan apa-apa pada Tiina dan hanya menatap Tiina yang tampaknya mulai kelelahan dengan tugas yang diberikannya. Tetapi akhirnya Berwald membuka mulut untuk bicara," Kalau dari awal sudah tidak memperhatikan penjelasan dosen. Bagaimana jika ujian akhir."

"Ya, tapi bukan berarti aku harus mengerjakan semuanya," bantah Tiina kesal. "Dan apa reaksi Dr. Kohler bila mendengar hal ini."

"Hmm," gumam Berwald. "Itu untuk melatih otakmu."

"Tidak nyambung sama sekali."

"Maumu apa?"

Tiina hanya tersenyum pasrah sambil mengerjakan beberapa laporan tersebut. "Sebagai gantinya, maukah kamu menemaniku hari Sabtu besok?"

Mau tak mau, suka tidak suka. Berwald luluh akan permintaan Tiina dan mengganguk pelan sebagai tanda persetujuan akan permintaan Tiina. Dengan riang Tiina langsung memeluk Berwald dengan erat. "Makasih, ternyata aku tidak salah memilihmu sebagai kekasih."

Berwald hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar perkataan Tiina dan perlahan-lahan mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Tiina yang mungil. Tiina terkejut tetapi membalas ciumannya dengan perlahan-lahan. Hari sudah malam dan ruang kelas yang kosong merupakan saksi bisu akan percintaan mereka berdua. Malam itu merupakan malam yang menyebalkan sekaligus menyenangkan bagi Tiina. Sampai kapanpun, malam itu tidak akan pernah bisa dilupakan oleh Tiina.

.

.

"Darimana saja kau?" tanya Mrs. Vainamoinen dengan wajah penuh kemarahan. "Mengapa tidak menelpon ke rumah?"

Tiina terkejut mendapati ibunya dalam keadaan marah seperti itu dan Tiina sama sekali tidak mengira bahwa ibunya sudah pulang dari dinas. "Ah, cepat sekali mama pulang."

Mrs. Vainamoinen tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tiina dan yang dilakukannya adalah memukul Tiina sekeras mungkin, sama seperti dulu yang pernah dilakukannya ketika Tiina masih kecil. Tiina menjerit keras dan dengan cepat menahan mulutnya sendiri agar tidak berteriak karena Tiina tahu bahwa ibunya akan memukulnya lebih keras lagi bila berteriak. Yang bisa dilakukan Tiina adalah menahan rasa sakit tersebut, sambil mengingat seseorang yang pernah menolongnya ketika kedua tangannya dipukul oleh ibunya sendiri hanya karena kesalahan kecil.

_Ber, aku mencintaimu_, Tiina membatin. Selalu dilakukannya setiap kali Tiina dipukuli oleh ibunya. Satu-satunya alasan Tiina bisa bertahan akan penyiksaan yang dialaminya. Ada rasa aman setiap Tiina mengingat sosok Berwald yang selalu menolongnya baik secara diam-diam tetapi mengenai penyiksaan yang dialaminya, Tiina sama sekali tidak bisa menceritakannya. Rasa malu dan takut yang mendalam.

.

.

Sementara itu, Berwald sedang menyiapkan bahan materi untuk mahasiswa jurusan Interior di rumahnya sambil memakan _sustromming_nya dengan santai. Beberapa saat kemudian, terdapat suara bel yang berbunyi.

_Siapa yang membunyikan bel malam-malam begini. Jangan-jangan orang iseng._

Berwald membukakan pintu rumahnya perlahan-lahan dan ternyata bukan orang iseng semata. Melainkan Tiina yang menangis. Tampak dari wajahnya terlihat hancur, entah apa yang terjadi.

"Ber," ucap Tiina lirih. "A-Aku-"

"Ada apa?" tanya Berwald pelan sambil mendekatkan diri ke wajah Tiina yang sedang menangis dan sambil membawa satu tas besar. Tiina tidak menjawab pertanyaan Berwald tetapi malah balik bertanya. "Bolehkah aku tinggal di sini beberapa waktu?"

"Eh?" tanya Berwald bingung. "Mengapa?"

Tiina hanya berkata dengan lirih dan wajahnya penuh dengan air mata. "Aku tidak boleh kesini ya?"

"Bukan begitu, maksudku. Tapi-"

Tiina hanya membalikkan badannya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. "Kalau tidak boleh, aku pulang lagi saja."

Perkataan Tiina membuat Berwald merasa bersalah untuk beberapa saat. Oleh karena itulah, Berwald memutuskan untuk diam sejenak dan menarik tangan kanan Tiina. Tiina terkejut dan menoleh ke belakang sebentar.

"Tetaplah disini. Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud begitu," ujar Berwald lirih sambil mengajak Tiina masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Tiina hanya diam saja tanpa berkata apa-apa. Pikirannya masih terpaku akan kejadian tadi. Sesuatu yang mengerikan, tidak bisa diceritakan pada orang lain.

.

.

"Sudah agak merasa baikan?" tanya Berwald hati-hati sambil menatap Tiina yang sejak tadi diam saja. "Apa yang terjadi?"

Tiina hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Ada sedikit masalah."

"Masalah apa? Tanyakan saja padaku."

Tiina hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, bingung antara harus berkata yang sebenarnya atau tidak dan perlahan-lahan air mata menetes lagi. "Hanya ada beberapa masalah yang harus diselesaikan sendiri."

"Lalu, apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" Berwald bertanya lagi, penasaran akan apa yang terjadi pada kekasihnya.

"Tidak tahu, aku bingung. Aku-rasanya-"

Perlahan-lahan, Berwald mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Tiina dan berbisik di sana,"Aku akan membuatmu merasa tenang dan nyaman."

"Eh?" Tiina terkejut. "Apa maksudmu?"

Berwald tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tiina sedikitpun dan perlahan-lahan Berwald mencium bibir Tiina dengan lembut. Pada awalnya Tiina sedikit menolak tetapi akhirnya Tiina luluh juga dan membalas ciumannya. Beberapa lama kemudian, Berwald mulai memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Tiina. Buru-buru Tiina menarik diri dari Berwald untuk sementara waktu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Tiina terkejut dan wajahnya memerah seperti tomat milik Lovina Vargas. "Aku tak-"

Kebetulan juga mereka berdua sedang berada di sofa dan dengan cepat Berwald mendorong Tiina perlahan hingga mereka berdua terbaring di sofa tersebut.

"_Jag alskar dig, min karlek_," bisik Berwald sambil memeluk Tiina dalam pembaringannya. Tiina berusaha menolak tetapi yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya. Sama sekali tidak bisa, ada sesuatu yang menariknya untuk tetap bertahan di tempatnya sekarang. Lagipula, Tiina yakin bahwa Berwald tidak akan berbuat macam-macam terhadapnya. Dan yang Tiina lakukan saat ini adalah meraih wajah Berwald dan mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya. "_Mina rakastan sinua_."

Dengan cepat Berwald melepaskan pakaian Tiina satu per satu secara perlahan-lahan. Wajah Tiina memerah, kini dia tersadar bahwa dirinya sudah tanpa sehelai pakaian sedikitpun. Berwald pun demikian, melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri dan mulai melancarkan serangan cintanya terhadap Tiina.

Tiina hanya bisa pasrah saja dan tidak bisa menolak. Malam itu menjadi awal yang membahagiakan yang penuh dengan kenikmatan dan rasa aman mulai membuncah di dalam diri Tiina. Rasa aman yang jauh lebih kuat, lebih kuat dibanding ketika berada di rumah. Bersama Berwald, Tiina merasakan adanya sosok yang melindunginya. Sebagai ayah sekaligus kekasihnya.

_Rasanya hangat sekali, nyaman. Belum pernah kurasakan selama hidupku. Menyenangkan sekali. Seandainya bisa selamanya seperti ini._

_._

_.  
_

Pagi harinya, Tiina membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya sudah berada di tempat tidur dengan keadaan tanpa busana. Wajahnya memerah mengingat apa yang telah mereka lakukan semalam. Antara rasa bersalah maupun rasa senang. Sesaat Tiina merenung di tempat tidurnya dan tidak beranjak dari tempat tidurnya lalu berpikir bagaimana jika ibunya mengetahui bahwa dirinya telah melakukan _hubungan terlarang_, yang seharusnya tidak boleh dilakukannya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Berwald yang sudah mengenakan pakaiannya secara lengkap sambil membawakan satu nampan yang berisi makanan. "Sebaiknya kamu bersiap-siap saja sebelum terlambat dan makanlah sedikit."

Tiina masih tidak menjawab pertanyaan Berwald satu patah katapun dan tidak menyentuh makanan sedikitpun. Pikirannya melayang-layang, bagaimana jika ibunya tahu dia semalam kabur dari rumah tanpa pamit dan menginap di rumah seorang pria.

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan? Cepat kenakan pakaianmu atau kita akan terlambat," ujar Berwald dingin. Tiina hanya menurut saja sambil buru-buru mengenakan pakaiannya. Tetap saja, Tiina tidak bisa menghilangkan perasaan bersalahnya sekalipun Tiina sangat membenci ibunya.

"Ber, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu," akhirnya Tiina berkata.

"Apa?"

"Soal semalam, apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Kurasa tidak apa-apa. Kenapa?"

Tiina mendesah pelan. "Aku merasa bersalah, karena-"

Berwald hanya memeluk Tiina perlahan, memang ada rasa bersalah ketika Berwald _menyerangnya_ semalam. Mengingat semalam Tiina menangis di rumahnya. _Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud melakukan hal itu kepadamu. Aku mencintaimu._

.

.

.

Pikiran Tiina penuh dengan kejadian semalam bahkan setelah Tiina berada di kampus. Sesampainya di kampus saja, Tiina hanya melamun saja di kelas. Membayangkan kejadian tadi malam, malam yang tidak akan pernah dia lupakan seumur hidupnya walau Tiina tahu dia tidak boleh melakukannya. Dalam kepala Tiina, tergambar jelas akan perbuatan Berwald semalam, sangat jelas di setiap detailnya dan tanpa Tiina sadari, dia semakin jatuh cinta pada Berwald. Rasa cintanya yang begitu kuat sudah nyaris tidak tertahankan lagi hingga membutakan pikirannya.

Tetapi Tiina tahu, dia harus bisa mengendalikan perasaan ini sebelum bergerak ke arah yang lebih jauh. Dengan kekasih biasa saja tidak boleh seperti ini dan apalagi ini dengan seorang dosen. Dan bila hal ini tersebar, dapat mengancam status Berwald sebagai dosen dan bisa saja dipecat. Selain itu, bisa juga Tiina sendiri dikeluarkan karena Tiina masih satu tahun lagi berada di universitas ini.

"Hei!" sapa Wang Mei. "Kamu tampak muram?"

Tiina menengok sebentar. "Ah, kau mengagetkanku. Aku sedang agak sakit."

"Apa kamu ada masalah lagi dengan ibumu?" Mei bertanya dengan hati-hati.

Tiina hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan pelan sambil tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang lain."

"Semacam apa?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya," kata Tiina dengan wajah memerah. "Itu karena-"

.

.

.

Perasaan Berwald tidak jauh beda dengn Tiina. Saat itu, Berwald tidak sedang mengajar kelas lain sehingga dia bisa duduk sebentar di ruangannya sendiri sambil melamunkan kejadian semalam. Dia tidak bermaksud mencumbui gadis itu, apalagi gadis itu sedang sedih semalam. Seharusnya dia melindunginya, bukan menodainya. Ada rasa ingin memiliki Tiina seutuhnya, dan hal itu dilakukan hanya ingin membuktikan rasa cintanya yang mendalam terhadap gadis itu. Hal itulah yang membuat dulu Berwald nekat untuk menyatakan cinta kepada Tiina satu tahun lalu, walau Berwald tahu dia akan dicap sebagai pedofil atau semacamnya.

_Kira-kira dia sedang apa? Apa dia masih memikirkan kejadian semalam._

"Hej, Beary!" seru Mathias Kohler ceria. Mathias merupakan dosen yang satu tahun lebih tua dari Berwald dan dosen untuk jurusan Sosial. "Kau tampak memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Berwald sinis.

Mathias tersenyum kecil. "Apakah kau sedang memikirkan kekasih kecilmu itu?"

Berwald menimpuk wajah Mathias dengan buku seraya berkata. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Apa kau sudah lupa mengenai hubunganmu dengan Halldora?" Mathias mengingatkan kembali. Seketika wajah Berwald menjadi sedikit muram.

"Dia sudah menjadi istrimu dan apa yang perlu kau ributkan?" tanya Berwald gusar karena diingatkan mengenai hal tersebut. "Lagipula kami putus karena dia memilihmu."

"Baiklah!" Mathias menghela nafas. "Bagaimana jika kalian tidak pernah putus sama sekali?"

Berwald tidak menggubris perkataan Mathias dan segera meninggalkan Mathias.

"Tampaknya aku membuat dia marah," Mathias berkata pelan sambil tertawa. "Aku harus melakukan sesuatu untuk memastikan bahwa Beary tidak mendekati istriku lagi."

.

.

"Miss Vainamoinen," panggil Mathias. "Bisa kita bicara sebentar."

Tiina yang saat itu sedang mempersiapkan bahan untuk menuju ke kelas berikutnya terkejut. "Ada apa, Mr. Kohler?"

Mathias berdeham. "Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu."

"Apa maksud Anda? Apa nilaiku bermasalah?" Tiina bertanya dengan cemas. "Ada apa?"

"Mengenai Berwald Oxenstierna, kekasihmu," Mathias berkata tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Jantung Tiina berdegup kencang. Ada seseorang yang mengetahui hubungannya dengan Berwald selain mereka sendiri. "Aku tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengan Dr. Oxenstierna kalau Anda mau tahu."

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya ingin memberitahu saja bahwa dia dulu mempunyai kekasih selain kamu," Mathias tersenyum licik. "Mereka sempat putus tetapi diam-diam mereka sering bertemu."

Tiina tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. _Mathias pasti berbohong, tidak mungkin Berwald mengkhianatinya_, Tiina membatin.

"Anda bohong," Tiina akhirnya berkata. "Apakah ada bukti mengenai hal itu?"

"Coba saja tanyakan padanya mengenai hal itu. Atau kalau perlu, geledah saja rumahnya, barangkali kamu bisa menemukan foto mereka berdua" Mathias berkata seraya meninggalkan Tiina yang terkejut.

.

.

Dan benar saja. Beberapa hari kemudian, Tiina tidak sengaja menemukan sesuatu di salah satu buku milik Berwald yaitu foto Berwald dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang yang mengenakan jepit biru. Foto itu diambil beberapa tahun lalu dan di foto tersebut mereka tampak bahagia. Hati Tiina merasa sesak ketika melihat foto tersebut. Seharusnya Tiina tahu kini Berwald bersamanya dan lebih mempercayai Berwald dibandingkan Mathias.

"Ber, apakah kamu mencintaiku?" Tiina bertanya dengan nada sedih.

"Ja, tentu saja. Mengapa?"

Tiina memeluk Berwald perlahan. "Apa pernah ada wanita lain selain aku selama kita menjalin hubungan?"

Pertanyaan Tiina tadi membuat Berwald seolah-olah disengat listrik. Darimana Tiina tahu mengenai hal tersebut. Siapa yang memberitahunya?

"Katakan sesuatu, Ber," desak Tiina, masih tetap memeluk Berwald dari belakang. "Jangan membuatku merasa gelisah seperti ini."

Berwald membalikkan badannya sebentar untuk melihat Tiina sebentar lalu memeluknya perlahan-lahan. "Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?"

"Er-aku-," Tiina mencoba mengeluarkan kata-kata selagi Berwald memeluknya. "Apa dulu kamu punya kekasih sebelum aku?"

"Ja," jawab Berwald jujur.

"Mengapa tidak pernah mengatakannya?" tanya Tiina gusar sambil melepaskan pelukannya. "Sedikitpun tidak pernah cerita."

"Haruskah," Berwald berkata dengan nada sinis. "Itu masa lalu."

Tiina berusaha mengatur nafasnya agar bisa mengendalikan emosinya supaya tidak menimbulkan keributan,"Kau masih mencintainya?"

Berwald tahu Tiina hanya ingin memastikan bahwa dia sudah memberikan rasa aman atau belum. Lalu Berwald memeluk Tiina sekali lagi,"Kumohon jangan cemburu buta seperti itu."

Tiina memukul-mukul dada Berwald dengan keras. "Aku tidak cemburu buta. Aku hanya ingin tahu-"

"Tahu apa?" Berwald bertanya sambil meraih salah satu tangan milik Tiina lalu menyentuhkannya ke bibirnya yang dingin. Tiina hanya menjerit pelan tetapi perlahan terdiam sejenak dan berkata," Semalaman aku terus bermimpi buruk, bahwa aku kehilanganmu. Aku tak tahu, apa yang terjadi denganku? Yang kutahu adalah aku ingin memilikimu seutuhnya. Hidup bahagia bersamamu."

Berwald tertegun mendengar perkataan Tiina. Selagi Tiina memeluknya dengan erat, perlahan-lahan Berwald membaringkan Tiina ke tempat tidurnya dan menatap mata Tiina lekat-lekat.

"Kau tahu, bahwa aku mencintaimu," ujar Berwald pelan sambil mencium bibir Tiina perlahan-lahan. "Perasaanku juga sama."

"Ber," erang Tiina sambil melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Berwald dengan erat. "Aku tak ingin kehilanganmu. Beberapa hari ini, aku tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Kau membuatku gila."

"Kamu lelah?" Berwald bertanya dengan nada hati-hati ketika melihat wajah Tiina yang tampaknya sudah kelelahan.

"Sedikit, aku sudah mengantuk. Dan aku juga lega mendengar perkataanmu tadi," tutur Tiina sambil tersenyum lembut. "Barangkali malam ini aku bisa tidur nyenyak."

Berwald beranjak dari tempat tidurnya seraya menyelimuti Tiina sebentar lalu mencium kening Tiina perlahan-lahan sebagai ucapan selamat tidur dan terus menemaninya. Tiina tertidur dengan lelap beberapa saat kemudian dan memimpikan Berwald yang berada di sisinya, mungkin untuk selama-lamanya.

_Aku belum pernah sebahagia ini ketika bersamamu. Percayalah padaku, karena kau hanyalah satu-satunya wanita yang kucintai seumur hidupku._

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N Emang ini editan dari fic saya, nggak bener-bener di edit hanya saja saya juga bingung mau edit bagaimana lagi =w=  
**

**Oke, please R n' R and no flame XD  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**No Podras Olvidar [Don't Forget Me]**

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya

From my fic Min Karlek, My Love at my old account

Warning: Adult situation, AU, genderbending, don't like don't read :D

.

.

.

Hari itu merupakan hari Sabtu yang cerah, dimana semua kegiatan belajar mengajar diliburkan sehingga semua bisa bersantai dan juga bagi beberapa pekerja kantoran yang terdapat di lingkungan tersebut.

Tiina juga sudah kembali ke rumahnya dan dia cukup beruntung karena mendapati ibunya sudah pergi dinas lagi untuk beberapa bulan ke depan sehingga bisa sedikit tenang walau terbersit rasa khawatir bila suatu saat ibunya kembali secara mendadak.

Tetapi saat itu dia sedang senang karena hari itu, dia akan berkencan dengan Berwald , setelah sekian lama mereka tidak berkencan karena kesibukan Berwald sebagai dosen yang terkadang mengharuskan Berwald masuk setiap hari Sabtu bahkan hari Minggu. Karena itulah, Tiina bangun lebih pagi dan bersiap-siap lalu menghabiskan waktu di kamar mandi hanya untuk berdandan.

_Hari ini pasti menjadi hari yang menyenangkan. Mudah-mudahan tidak ada pengganggu._

.

.

"Kau lama sekali sih!" keluh Berwald ketika menunggu Tiina keluar dari rumah. "Apa yang kau lakukan sebenarnya di dalam?"

"Er-aku hanya-" Tiina mencoba mencari kata-kata yang tepat dengan gugup. "Aku habis berdandan di dalam."

"Lama sekali," ujar Berwald pendek.

"Namanya juga perempuan, pasti kalau berdandan lama sekali," bantah Tiina kesal. "Biasanya seorang pria juga mengeluh kalau kekasihnya tidak berdandan."

"Yah, teserah padamu," katanya sambil mengelus-elus kepala Tiina. "Jadi sekarang mau kemana?"

Tiina tampak berpikir sebentar tetapi tiba-tiba mendapat satu ide. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke taman ria. Kudengar ada wahana baru!"

"Dasar anak-anak," gumam Berwald pelan. Tiina hanya mendelik kepadanya sehingga Berwald segera menutup mulutnya.

.

.

"Hei, ayo coba _roller coaster_ itu!" seru Tiina semangat sambil menarik tangan Berwald dengan erat. Berwald hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala saja, karena Berwald tidak menyukai permainan-permainan di wahana tersebut.

"Kau saja," kata Berwald. "Aku tak terbiasa."

"Ayolah, coba sekali," bujuk Tiina. "Pasti ketagihan."

"Tetap tidak mau."

"Ayolah."

Lagi-lagi Berwald menuruti permintaan kekasihnya tersayang._ Yah selama dia senang, tidak akan apa-apa._

.

.

"Tadi permainannya sangat seru ya. Masih mau coba lagi tidak!" tantang Tiina dengan semangat dan Berwald hanya diam saja mendengarkan tantangan tersebut. _Semangat sekali dia._

"Tidak usah," jawab Berwald pelan. "Aku sama sekali tidak terbiasa."

"Main seperti itu akan membuat jiwa muda kita kembali," Tiina mencoba mencari-cari alasan. "Setiap tahun aku selalu bermain ke sini bersama teman-teman kuliah dan juga SMA. Menyenangkan."

Berwald mendengus pelan," Dasar anak-anak yang cerewet."

"Hei!" seru Tiina kesal. "Aku bukan anak-anak cerewet."

Selagi mereka asyik bercengkrama, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang memanggil mereka dari kejauhan. Seseorang itu telah memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi.

"Hei kalian!" panggil seseorang. "Tumben kalian berduaan di tempat umum seperti ini, apa tidak apa-apa?"

Berwald dan Tiina menoleh untuk melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Rupanya Mathias dan seorang wanita yang pernah dilihatnya di foto. Wanita berambut pirang dengan jepit silang berwarna biru. Tiina hanya menatap wanita itu perlahan-lahan. Dan juga seorang anak laki-laki yang berusia kurang dari tiga tahun yang memiliki wajah yang mirip dengan Mathias.

"Hej," sapa Berwald. "Ada di sini juga."

Mathias hanya tersenyum lebar. "Mereka sedang bosan di rumah, jadi aku ajak saja dia kesini."

_Oh, jadi wanita itu istri dari Dr. Kohler. Syukurlah._

"Ah, maaf aku belum memperkenalkan istriku ya," kata Mathias tiba-tiba. "Kenalkan,dia istriku. Halldora Rybak Kohler dan putraku Niels."

Niels melompat-lompat ceria sedangkan Halldora tersenyum ke arah Tiina. "Salam kenal, senang bertemu denganmu."

"Sama-sama, Mrs. Kohler," jawab Tiina.

"Apa kamu kekasih baru dari Berwald?" tanya Halldora dengan nada pelan. "Tampaknya kalian seperti sepasang kekasih."

"Memang," jawab Berwald. "Sudah satu tahun lebih berjalan."

"Wah, selamat ya," kata Halldora bersemangat. Tiina hanya tersenyum lemah, merasakan bahwa di dalam nada suara Halldora seolah-olah dipaksakan dan nampak tidak ikhlas. Entah ini hanya perasaannya atau bukan, kecemasan itu datang lagi.

Tiina menarik lengan baju Berwald secara perlahan, memberikan isyarat bahwa Tiina ingin pergi ke kamar kecil untuk sebentar. Berwald hanya mengangguk saja dan Tiina bergegas ke kamar kecil.

_Ya ampun, aku ini kenapa sih. Tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih sedikitpun. Kenapa aku mesti cemburu pada wanita itu. Wanita itu kan sudah mempunyai suami dan anak. Tapi tetap saja aku merasa wanita itu masih mencintai kekasihku. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi sebenarnya._

.

.

"Umur kekasihmu itu berapa tahun?" tanya Halldora tanpa tedeng aling-aling. "Tampaknya dia lebih muda dariku."

"Kurangi saja dua puluh tahun," Mathias menimpali sambil tertawa. "Dia memang suka anak-anak."

Berwald memukul kepala Mathias perlahan. "Jangan dengarkan dia."

"Sakit, kaleng ikan," keluh Mathias sambil mengusap-usapkan kepalanya.

"Eh, apa dia muridmu?" tanya Halldora semakin penasaran. "Gadis itu diajar denganmu."

"Bukan, dia di fakultas yang berbeda," Berwald menjawab. "Berada di fakultas tempat Mathias mengajar."

"Hoo," gumam Halldora. "Kok bisa kalian menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

Percakapan mereka bertiga tampak serius, Tiina yang sudah kembali ke tempatnya hanya diam saja sehingga mereka tidak menyadari kehadiran Tiina di sana.

"Halo, aku sudah kembali," Tiina berkata dengan nada yang ceria, tetapi menjadi dipaksakan setelah mendengar percakapan mereka bertiga. "Maaf lama."

"Papa! Mama! Kapan kita mencoba main di taman ria. Dari tadi kalian mengobrol saja dan tidak mempedulikanku," keluh Niels, memotong pembicaraan.

Mathias memukul kepalanya sendiri. "Ya ampun, aku lupa. Maaf ya, sepertinya kami harus pergi dulu."

"Selamat bersenang-senang," kata Halldora sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan lalu meninggalkan mereka lalu mengikuti suami dan anaknya. Halldora sempat menengok sebentar ke arah Berwald tetapi mengalihkan pandangannya kembali.

"Tampaknya dia gadis yang cantik," kata Tiina pelan. "Pasti banyak pria yang menyukainya."

"Ya," Berwald menyetujui. "Tapi tidak secantik dirimu."

Tiina tersenyum lembut. "Apakah itu kata gombalan semata. Atau sekedar menghibur saja?"

"Tidak," jawab Berwald.

"Lalu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Apa perlu kukatakan saja apa maksudku?" Berwald bertanya dengan nada datar

"Kalau kau mau," kata Tiina penuh harap.

"Tidak akan kukatakan," jawab Berwald. Lagipula dia tahu apa yang dirasakan Tiina saat ini tetapi tidak mau memberitahunya. "Sudah sore, ayo kita cari makanan."

"Ayo!" seru Tiina semangat sambil memeluk lengan Berwald. "Aku sudah lapar sejak tadi."

Untuk sesaat, Tiina mungkin bisa melupakan kecemasannya mengenai Halldora Rybak Kohler. Tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok dan seterusnya. Yang bisa dia lakukan saat ini adalah menikmati apa yang ada.

Walaupun pada akhirnya akan menjadi kecemasan tidak berujung yang akan mencelakakan keduanya.

.

.

.

_"Ada sesuatu yang harus kubicarakan padamu. Mengenai hubungan kita," kata seorang gadis muda kepada seorang pria. Gadis muda tersebut menatap pria tersebut dengan tatapan serius sekaligus ada rasa bersalah di hatinya. _

_"Apa?" tanya seorang pria tersebut dengan wajah datar. "Memangnya ada apa dengan hubungan kita?"_

_"Hubungan kita sudah tidak bisa diteruskan lagi," ujar gadis muda tersebut pelan. Nafasnya memburu._

_"Ya, terus?"_

_"Aku sudah menemukan pria yang benar-benar cocok untukku. Dan itu sama sekali bukan dirimu. Sebulan lagi aku dan pria yang kumaksud akan melangsungkan pernikahan."_

_Pria itu terkejut tetapi tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Pasti kekasihnya sedang bercanda dan mungkin ini adalah lelucon April Mop semata. Tetapi pria itu mencoba mengeluarkan kata-kata, untuk memastikan sesuatu. "Benarkah itu? Kapan terjadinya?"_

_Gadis itu memerah. "Mathias Kohler, pria yang selalu mengisi hari-hariku walau dia terkadang mengesalkan."_

_"Oh, aku mengerti," gumam pria tersebut. "Mungkin bagimu aku tidak menarik."_

_Gadis itu menghela nafas lalu mengelus kepala pria tersebut. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud melukai perasaanmu. Aku-"_

_"Tidak apa-apa," ujarnya pelan. "Selamat berbahagia untuk kalian berdua."_

_"Terima kasih kamu mengerti perasaanku. Pasti di luar sana ada seorang gadis yang mencintaimu apa adanya."_

Berwald terbangun dari tidurnya. Beberapa minggu ini, dia sering bermimpi sesuatu yang harusnya tidak boleh diingatnya lagi. Sesuatu yang harus dibuang jauh-jauh dalam pikirannya. Bermimpi mengenai mantan kekasihnya yang terdahulu.

_Mengapa lagi-lagi dia ada di pikiranku. Seharusnya aku membuang pikiranku tentangnya jauh-jauh. Lagipula dia sudah menjadi istri si Kohler itu. Dan aku sudah memiliki kekasih yang menyayangiku apa adanya._

Keberadaan Tiina di sisinya membuat Berwald sama sekali lupa akan Halldora yang lebih dulu memasuki hatinya. Sejujurnya, Berwald sama sekali tidak pernah mengerti mengapa dia bisa jatuh cinta pada gadis semuda Tiina. Ada sesuatu hal yang menarik darinya, yang membuat Berwald jatuh hati terhadapnya. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijabarkan dengan kata-kata sekalipun dan hanya dijabarkan melalui tindakan semata. Berwald teringat ketika Tiina menemukan foto lamanya bersama Halldora dan hal tersebut menimbulkan kecemburuan terhadapnya. Foto tersebut memang sudah dibuangnya oleh Berwald di perapian rumahnya tetapi Berwald ragu apakah Tiina bisa percaya padanya, percaya bahwa dia benar-benar mencintainya.

_TING..TONG.._

Berwald berhenti melamun, tersadar dan segera membukakan pintu rumahnya. Tiina berdiri di dekat pintu rumahnya dengan wajah ceria dan bersemangat sambil menggendong seekor anjing putih kecil. "Hei, hari ini hari yang cerah bukan."

"Hm, ada apa ke sini?" tanya Berwald pelan. "Bukankah kamu seharusnya sedang mencari dosen pembimbingmu. Kau kan sedang menyusun skripsi bukan?"

Tiina tertawa kecil sambil mengangkat anjing putih kecil tersebut. "Sifat dinginmu masih saja tidak berubah ya. Ngomong-ngomong, Raivis memberikan satu anjing putih kecil untukku dan aku sama sekali belum mendapatkan namanya."

"Maksudmu aku harus memberikan nama anjing kecil tersebut? Atau apa?" ujar Berwald.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin memberi nama anjing ini Bloddy Hanatamago, tapi terlalu jelek sepertinya," gumam Tiina pelan. "Menurutmu bagaimana seharusnya?"

"Jangan pakai _Bloddy_, itu mengerikan," gumam Berwald pelan.

"Baiklah, Hanatamago saja. Tampaknya itu lebih bagus," kata Tiina senang. "Dan aku baru sadar akan sesuatu hal."

"Apa?"

"Wajahmu tampak muram," tandas Tiina.

"Sejak dulu wajahku sudah seperti ini," Berwald membantah. "Seharusnya kau sudah tahu."

Tiina menatap wajah Berwald dengan seksama,"Ada sesuatu yang kamu sembunyikan?"

"Tidak."

"Kau bohong."

"Tidak ada dan itu bukan urusanmu," kata Berwald dingin sambil menutup pintu rumahnya dan meninggalkan Tiina yang berada di dekat pintu rumahnya. "Maaf, aku sedang ada urusan dan tidak mau diganggu."

Tiina terkejut atas perlakuan Berwald barusan sehingga tanpa sadar Tiina berteriak dari luar. "Hei! Ada apa denganmu. Apa kau marah padaku?"

Di dalam rumahnya, Berwald sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tiina sedikitpun. Terlalu banyak pikiran yang menumpuk di kepalanya saat ini. Antara Tiina maupun Halldora, keduanya sama-sama menempati hati Berwald tetapi sejak Berwald bermimpi tentang Halldora, Berwald sendiri juga merasa ragu apakah dia benar-benar mencintai Tiina setulus hatinya. Atau hanya kesepian sesaat, dia sendiri tidak tahu. Sejak mimpi tersebut hadir di dalam mimpinya, Berwald kembali teringat mengenai Halldora.

.

.

Sejak kejadian itulah, Tiina seperti menghindari Berwald. Bahkan menolak menatap mata Berwald. Tiina merasa bahwa Berwald tidak bisa dipercaya. Dan Berwald hanya bisa menahan kekecewaannya akan hal itu.

"Hej!" sapa Mathias dengan nada usil. "Kau apakan dia?"

"Diam kau," bentaknya. "Jangan mencampuri urusanku."

"Hm..kau keras kepala juga. Jangan bilang kalau kalian sedang bertengkar," Mathias berkata pelan sambil terkekeh. "Itulah karma."

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," kata Berwald pelan. "Dan jangan campuri urusanku."

"Biarkan saja dia mengetahui yang sebenarnya," gumam Mathias. "Kalau tidak kasihan dia."

Sekali lagi, Berwald menarik nafas panjang dan bergegas mencari Tiina ketika jam pulang sudah tiba. _Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Mathias_, pikir Berwald. _Aku akan coba menjelaskan sesuatu padanya._

Berwald mencari-cari Tiina di kelasnya tetapi dia sedang tidak ada sehingga dia memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah tetapi sebelum pulang, Berwald menyempatkan diri untuk pergi ke Perpustakaan Nasional yang berada tak jauh dari kampus dan tanpa disangka Berwald bertemu dengan Tiina yang sedang tertidur di salah satu meja dengan alas buku-buku. Pelan-pelan, Berwald menghampiri Tiina yang tertidur dan membangunkannya perlahan.

"Kalau kau tidur di sini, nanti masuk angin," bisik Berwald di telinga Tiina. Tiina masih tertidur dan perlahan-lahan terbangun, menyadari siapa yang membisikinya.

"Ber, mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya Tiina terkejut. "Bukankah kau membenciku."

"Tidak. Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya padamu," jawab Berwald perlahan. Tetapi Tiina hanya menatap Berwald dengan tatapan kesal.

"Soal apa lagi, mengenai gadis _itu_ bukan?" tanya Tiina dengan nada menantang, sepertinya tahu kemana arah pembicaraan tersebut. "Apa itu yang kamu pikirkan selama ini?"

"Iya-sedikit. Karena itulah akan kujelaskan-"

Tiina membereskan barang-barangnya yang berada di meja tersebut dan meninggalkan Berwald. "Kalau itu yang kau pikirkan, aku pergi saja. Kurasa kau juga tidak bisa melupakannya."

"Tunggu, bukan itu maksudku, " katanya sambil berusaha mencegah Tiina.

Terlambat, Tiina sudah pergi jauh entah kemana. Berwald hanya bisa pulang ke rumah dengan perasaan kecewa di hatinya. Menyadari bahwa Berwald memang benar-benar mencintai Tiina setulus hatinya, bukan karena Tiina pengganti Halldora atau semacamnya. Bahkan sejak dulu, Berwald sudah mencintai Tiina setulus hatinya sebelum mimpi tersebut datang, sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak disadarinya.

.

.

.

Di Sabtu yang cerah, biasanya hari libur tersebut digunakan Tiina untuk berkencan dengan Berwald. Dan biasanya juga merupakan hari yang paling ditunggunya ketika hari-hari biasa karena Berwald sama sekali tidak mempunyai waktu luang untuk berkencan selain hari libur.

Tetapi sekarang sangat berbeda. Tidak sejak Mathias menceritakan sesuatu mengenai hubungan Berwald terdahulu. Awalnya Tiina tidak mau mempercayai perkataan Mathias tetapi Mathias memperlihatkan banyak bukti-bukti yang membuat Tiina mulai mempercayai kata-kata Mathias dan curiga terhadap Berwald. Tiina mulai ragu apakah Berwald benar-benar mencintainya apakah hanya sekedar pengganti Halldora semata. Hal itulah yang membuat Tiina perlahan-lahan mulai tidak bisa mempercayai Berwald karena Berwald sama sekali tidak pernah menceritakan sesuatu mengenai kekasih terdahulunya kepadanya. Disisi lain, Tiina ingin mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Berwald tetapi tidak mau karena Tiina masih mencintainya, tidak mau kehilangannya.

Sabtu inilah dihabiskan oleh Tiina hanya untuk bermain di tempat Baltics bersaudara karena Tiina merasa bosan di rumah. Sekalian juga curhat kepada salah satu dari mereka, yang paling dipercaya oleh Tiina. Hanya untuk menyalurkan kekesalannya sekaligus keraguannya terhadap Berwald.

"Menurutmu apakah Berwald mencintaiku?" tanya Tiina pada Eduard von Bock yang merupakan adik kelasnya. Eduard yang sedang meminum teh langsung tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Tiina.

"Er-kalian kan sudah pacaran selama hampir dua tahun. Seharusnya tentu saja dia mencintaimu. Kenapa? Ada masalah?" Eduard bertanya pelan. Raut wajah Tiina berubah menjadi sedih.

"Apa mungkin karena aku cuma gadis bau kencur. Kudengar Berwald masih mencintai mantannya," gumamnya sedih.

Eduard menghibur kakak kelasnya dengan mengelus rambut Tiina perlahan."Bukan begitu, mungkin hanya salah paham saja."

Tiina hanya diam saja, banyak hal yang sama sekali sulit dicernanya. Mengenai Berwald maupun Halldora, keduanya membingungkan.

.

.

Begitu juga dengan Berwald yang merasa ada sesuatu yang kosong sejak Tiina menghindarinya, seingatnya Berwald tidak pernah memancing kecemburuan gadis itu dan tidak pernah menyebut nama mantan kekasihnya. Tetapi entah mengapa, Berwald mencium gelagat bahwa Tiina mengetahui sesuatu sehingga menghindarinya dan ini sudah berlangsung hampir satu bulan.

"Ya Tuhan," gumamnya pelan sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri. "Apa salahku sehingga dia menghindariku."

Sejak saat itu juga, Berwald yang tadinya pemuram berubah menjadi lebih muram. Dalam hati Berwald menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dan juga mimpi yang terus datang yang menyebabkan Tiina merasa terluka karenanya. Tiba-tiba Berwald terpikir akan satu ide bagus. Menyeret Tiina ke sini dan menjelaskan semuanya dan Berwald tahu kemana Tiina pergi.

"Permisi," ujar Berwald pada Eduard. "Bisakah aku berbicara dengan Tiina sebentar."

Eduard bergidik ngeri dan masuk ke dalam sebentar lalu berkata pada Tiina. "Ada yang mencarimu."

"Siapa?" tanya Tiina dengan nada curiga. "Seperti apa orangnya?"

Eduard baru saja akan membuka mulut tetapi Berwald sudah menerobos masuk ke dalam rumah The Baltics dengan seenaknya. Tiina melongo ngeri dan bergegas kabur tetapi Berwald menahannya dan menggendong Tiina dengan cepat.

"Lepaskan aku!" bentaknya sambil memukul-mukul Berwald, berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari Berwald tetapi tidak berhasil. "Aku benci padamu."

Berwald hanya diam saja lalu membawa Tiina ke mobilnya dan meninggalkan Eduard yang masih shock akan kejadian tadi.

"Ada apa ini sebenarnya?" tanya Toris Lorinaitis yang baru saja keluar dari toilet.

Eduard tersenyum licik. "Biasa, pertengkaran suami istri."

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah Berwald, Tiina sudah mulai kesal dan melontarkan kata-kata yang akan menyakiti hati Berwald.

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan!" bentak Tiina pada akhirnya. "Aku benci kamu, sudah berapa kali kukatakan!"

"Lalu?" tanya Berwald pelan. "Mengapa?"

Ditanya seperti itu, Tiina hanya menggigit jarinya. "Aku cemburu, puas."

"Karena itulah aku ingin menceritakan padamu yang sesungguhya," Berwald berkata dengan nada gusar. "Tapi kamu selalu membantahku."

Tiina hanya diam saja, tidak membantah omongannya lagi dan akhirnya Berwald menceritakan semuanya dari awal pertemuannya dengan Halldora hingga berakhirnya hubungan tersebut karena Halldora memilih pria lain untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya, tepat pada tahun ke lima hubungan mereka.

"Mengapa tidak berbuat apa-apa?" Tiina bertanya dengan nada terkejut.

"Aku hanya bisa diam saja dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku mengerti jika dia tidak menginginkan pria kaku seperti diriku-"

Perlahan-lahan, Tiina membelai pipi Berwald sebagai tanda sayang sekaligus permintaan maaf dan menciumnya perlahan. "Kurasa kau salah, aku menyukai kekakuanmu dan sinisme yang terkadang keluar dari mulutmu. Aku senang kau bercerita padaku dengan jujur."

"Lalu?"

"Sejak awal kita bertemu. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa kujabarkan dengan kata-kata. Jika Halldora tidak menyukaimu, masih ada aku disini yang menemanimu dan mencintaimu apa adanya."

"Mengapa?" desak Berwald.

Wajah Tiina mulai cerah. "Karena kau berbeda dengan pria kebanyakan dan juga kaulah yang membuatku merasa aman walau terkadang aku cemas kau hanya menganggapku anak ingusan."

Mendengar perkataan Tiina, Berwald memeluknya dengan erat sambil mencium kening Tiina dengan lembut. "Maafkan aku."

"Tidak apa-apa," gumamnya tertawa. "Aku yang harus minta maaf karena sudah salah paham."

Mereka cukup lama berpelukan seperti itu, Tiina hanya diam saja tetapi hatinya kini sudah merasa lebih tenang dan Berwald lah yang memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua. "Bagaimana kalau kita ke kamar."

"Eh!" seru Tiina kaget. "Untuk apa?"

Senyuman mulai muncul di wajah Berwald lalu menggendong Tiina perlahan dan berjalan ke arah kamar. "Masa kau tidak tahu apa maksudku. Kau kan sudah besar."

Sekali lagi, Tiina menyerah terhadap Berwald, terutama untuk hal yang satu ini. Yang dilakukan Tiina adalah memeluk Berwald dengan erat dan menciumnya. "Asal kau jangan macam-macam padaku, aku setuju saja."

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**No Podras Olvidar [Don't Forget Me]**

Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya

From my fic Min Karlek, My Love at my old account

Warning: Adult situation, AU, genderbending, don't like don't read :D

.

.

.

Hari sudah larut malam pada waktu itu dan setiap orang yang ada di rumah masing-masing pasti sudah tertidur lelap. Tetapi tidak untuk dua insan yang sedang mabuk asmara ini. Mereka tidak menyadari bahwa hari sudah malam dan mereka terus saja melakukan permainan panas mereka sebagai tanda penyatuan cinta mereka.

Begitulah yang terjadi pada mereka, di liburan musim panas di bulan Juni di sebuah villa. Pada awalnya hanya sekedar untuk merayakan ulang tahun Berwald bersama Tiina tetapi yang terjadi pada akhirnya adalah mereka melangkah terlalu jauh, akibat perasaan mereka berdua yang sudah tidak terbendung lagi, yang saling menginginkan satu sama lainnya.

"Ber-nggh-," Tiina mengerang sekaligus menggeliat kegelian ketika Berwald mencium salah satu titik di tubuhnya yang paling sensitif. "Bisakah kita berhenti sebentar."

"Kurasa tidak," jawab Berwald pelan dan terus melancarkan cumbuannya kepada Tiina. "Sebelum kita berdua sama-sama mencapai titik kenikmatan."

Wajah Tiina bersemu merah. Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka berhubungan intim seperti ini, mereka juga pernah melakukannya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Di tempat yang berbeda pastinya, tetapi tetap saja Tiina tidak terbiasa ketika mereka berhubungan intim untuk kedua kalinya. Berwald merupakan pria yang berpengalaman dibandingkan dirinya, tentu saja. Walau Berwald sudah berusia empat puluh tahun lebih sedikit, dia mempunyai vitalitas yang sangat baik, mungkin melebihi vitalitas pria berumur dua puluhan. Dan itu terkadang membuat Tiina agak kesulitan untuk mengikuti permainan cintanya.

"Mengapa wajahmu memerah?" tanya Berwald pelan dan menatap wajah Tiina dengan lembut lalu mengalihkan bibirnya yang tadi mencium titik sensitif milik Tiina ke bibir Tiina perlahan-lahan dan menggigitnya sedikit sehingga Tiina meringis pelan. "Apakah aku bermain kasar?"

Tiina melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Berwald dengan erat dan menatap mata Berwald lekat-lekat selagi Berwald menciumnya. "Mhm, sedikit," katanya gugup. "Karena aku tak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya kecuali denganmu."

"Jangan pernah mencobanya dengan pria lain selain denganku, sayang," ujar Berwald dingin dan dengan cepat kembali memandangi tubuh polos Tiina lekat-lekat. "Bagaimana kalau kita tuntaskan permainan kita sesegera mungkin?"

"Sekarang juga?" tanya Tiina gugup sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut. "Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian," Berwald melanjutkan perkataannya dan memeluk Tiina dengan erat hingga tubuh mereka yang tanpa adanya sehelai benang sedikitpun saling menempel. Setelah itu, Berwald menemukan milik Tiina yang paling berharga dan masuk ke dalamnya perlahan-lahan.

"Sayang," Berwald mendesah pelan. "Bolehkah aku-"

Tiina diam saja ketika Berwald nyaris memasukinya dan mengangkat tubuhnya sebentar untuk melihat apa yang dilakukan Berwald terhadap kewanitaannya dan pipinya memerah setelah melihat apa yang dilakukan Berwald.

Tetapi tetap saja Tiina mengijinkan Berwald memasukinya. Kejadian itu berlangsung sangat cepat dan Tiina mulai merasakan pening di kepala beberapa saat. Ada rasa nyeri terhadap miliknya tersebut, memang sudah pernah dilakukan tetapi tidak tahu kali ini mengapa Tiina merasa kesakitan seperti ini. Perlahan-lahan, air mata Tiina tumpah sedikit demi-sedikit.

Berwald menyadari bahwa kekasihnya itu kesakitan tetapi pada akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tetap diam sekaligus membiarkan Tiina terbiasa dengan miliknya bersamaan dengan titik kenikmatan yang lebih dulu dirasakan oleh Berwald.

"Ber, apa rasanya memang seperti ini? Sakit tak tertahankan-," Tiina bertanya pelan dan terus menahan rasa sakitnya.

Berwald menggangguk pelan dan mencium dahi Tiina dengan lembut. "Ya," jawabnya. "Kau akan merasa sakit jika sama sekali tidak terbiasa."

"Apakah aku memuaskanmu?" Tiina bertanya dengan nada hati-hati dan sudah mulai terjadi adanya pencapaian titik kenikmatan. Tiina mendesah pelan, nyaris tidak terdengar karena sebenarnya Tiina sendiri sudah nyaris pingsan, matanya berkunang-kunang.

"Ya, oleh karena itu aku akan membuatmu puas, istriku," Berwald berkata sambil membaringkan Tiina kembali. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Sudah-tuntas-," kata Tiina dengan nada terbata-bata dan menyadari bahwa tadi kekasihnya menyebutnya sebagai 'istri', entah itu akan benar-benar menjadi kenyataan atau hanya rayuan semata. Tetapi di saat yang bersamaan, kesadarannya semakin hilang. "Tampaknya- aku-akan-"

Tiina tidak sempat melanjutkan perkataannya lagi karena kini dia sudah jatuh pingsan di tempat tidur dengan wajah lelah sekaligus damai. Seolah-olah beban yang ada di dalam dirinya sudah meluap jauh entah kemana. Sebagai akhir dari permainan mereka, Berwald menatap wajah Tiina yang pingsan tersebut dengan penuh kebahagiaan dan kelembutan. Bersyukur bahwa Tuhan mengirimkan Tiina untuknya. Berjuta-juta kata tidak mampu diucapkannya, betapa bahagianya Berwald memiliki Tiina, jauh bila dibandingkan ketika dia bersama Halldora.

"Selamat tidur dan mimpi indah, sayangku," Berwald berbisik di telinga Tiina perlahan-lahan agar tidak membangunkan gadis itu.

.

.

"Pagi," bisik Berwald di telinga Tiina. Tiina awalnya tidak bergeming sama sekali tetapi setelah Berwald mencium bibir Tiina sekaligus memasuki bibirnya, Tiina terbangun dan mendapati Berwald berada di sampingnya.

"Pa-pagi-," kata Tiina gugup sambil menatap dirinya yang sudah mengenakan gaun tidur dan begitu juga dengan Berwald yang sudah mengenakan piyama. Wajahnya memerah mengingat percintaan mereka kemarin yang membuatnya salah tingkah. "Hari yang cerah bukan?"

Berwald tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tiina dan memeluk Tiina dengan lembut lalu berkata," Tidurlah lagi, kau masih sakit bukan?"

"Eh? Bukankah sudah siang?" tanya Tiina cemas tanpa memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Berwald hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar pertanyaan Tiina sehingga Tiina merasa gemas terhadap Berwald. "Mengapa tersenyum seperti itu? Kau yang membangunkanku tetapi kau yang menyuruhku tidur lagi."

"Ini baru pukul setengah lima pagi," ujar Berwald sambil membelai rambut Tiina perlahan. "Istirahatlah dahulu dan aku cuma iseng ketika membangunkanmu. Hanya untuk memastikan apakah kau masih hidup."

"Huh, dasar. Terkadang kau memang sulit dimengerti," kata Tiina sambil tersenyum lembut. "Tapi apa benar semalam kau menyebutku dengan kata 'istriku"?"

"Ya, dan aku berharap itu adalah kenyataan," kata Berwald sambil menatap mata ungu milik Tiina dengan penuh damba.

"Aku juga sama," jawab Tiina pelan dan perlahan-lahan matanya terpejam kembali. Hari itu merupakan malam terindah bagi Tiina dan di alam bawah sadarnya, Berwald berada di mimpinya.

.

.

.

"Ber, kalau kau sedang tidak pakai kacamata. Kau tampak menarik, " Tiina bergumam sambil memandangi Berwald yang saat itu tidak memakai kacamata. "Mengapa tidak pakai soft lens saja?"

"Aku tidak suka soft lens," Berwald menjawab pelan. "Ribet."

"Tapi terlihat lebih muda kalau seperti ini," Tiina melanjutkan perkataannya. "Ah lupakan saja, bagaimana kabar Halldora?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Tiina yang terakhir, Berwald langsung mengeluarkan _death glare_-nya dan sukses membuat Tiina bersembunyi di belakang sofa. "Penasaran?"

"Ah-maksudku," Tiina tergagap. "Maksudku adalah aku sudah berbaikan dengan Mrs. Kohler dan kami menjadi teman baik-"

"Lalu?" tanya Berwald penasaran. "Apa hubungannya denganku-"

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Tiina sambil menghela nafas lega. "Dan bagaimana dengan Dr. Kohler?"

"Dia tetap gila seperti biasa," gumam Berwald dengan nada menggerutu. "Sayang kamu sudah lulus jadi tidak bisa melihat kegilaannya terhadap mahasiswa baru."

Tiina tertawa sambil memeluk Berwald dari belakang. "Yah tapi keuntungannya adalah aku bisa bebas bertemu denganmu tanpa harus sembunyi-sembunyi."

"Dan kau sudah memberitahukan hubungan kita kepada teman-temanmu?"

"Beberapa. Tidak semuanya. Karena suatu hubungan tidak perlu disebar-sebarkan bukan? Hanya untuk beberapa teman saya, biarkan saja mereka tahu sendiri," ujar Tiina sambil tertawa. "Bukannya aku malu padamu."

"Teserah padamu saja. Kau sudah pernah bertemu dengan orangtuaku dan bagaimana kalau aku juga bertemu dengan ibumu?" Berwald bertanya pelan.

Jantung Tiina berdegup kencang. Mau tak mau Tiina menyadari bahwa suatu saat Berwald akan memintanya mengenalkan ibunya kepadanya. Ibunya dan Berwald memang nyaris seumur, bukan karena cemburu melainkan karena tidak yakin ibunya akan menerima pilihannya dan Tiina tidak berani berkomunikasi pada ibunya. Dan juga karena Tiina memutuskan untuk putus hubungan dengan ibunya walau tidak diutarakan secara langsung.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah dengan itu?" tanya Berwald khawatir melihat Tiina yang terlihat tegang.

Tiina menggeleng-geleng kepalanya seraya menguatkan wajahnya agar tidak terlihat tegang. "Ibuku itu seorang wanita karir, jadi tiga bulan saja bisa tidak pulang ke rumah."

"Baiklah kalau itu aku tidak akan memaksa. Bagaimana sifat ibumu kalau aku boleh tahu?"

"Galak!" sahut Tiina. "Sejak kecil aku dilarang dekat dengan pria sekalipun hanya berteman saja. Kalau itu terjadi ibu akan memarahiku habis-habisan."

"Loh? Begitu?" kata Berwald terkejut. "Asal bisa menjaga diri sepertimu tidak apa-apa bukan."

"Ibuku pernah marah ketika Alfred, Arthur datang ke rumah mengantar modul ketika awal semester. Padahal tidak ngapa-ngapain," Tiina berkata dengan nada berapi-api. "Lucu kan?"

Berwald tidak tahan untuk tidak tertawa mendengar perkataan Tiina. "Ada-ada saja."

"Aku tidak mengerti?"

"Itu artinya dia begitu menyayangimu bukan?"

"Hah?"

"Karena kamu anak tunggal kan?"

Tiina mengangguk lemah. Mungkin ada benarnya bahwa ibunya sebenarnya menyayanginya tetapi rasa bencinya terhadap ibunya sama sekali tidak bisa dibendung akibat sesuatu yang dilakukan oleh ibunya. Ingin rasanya Tiina berkata yang sebenarnya kepada Berwald teapi niat itu selalu diurungkan karena bila Berwald tahu, ada kemungkinan Berwald akan meninggalkannya.

"Hei," Berwald menepuk wajah Tiina. "Ada kata-kataku yang salah?"

"Tidak," jawab Tiina pelan. "Hanya teringat dengan ibuku sedikit."

"Tenang saja, kalau ibumu ada waktu kosong kau bisa mengenalkan ibumu kepadaku."

"Iya," Tiina menjawab pelan dan tersenyum lembut. Walau Tiina merasa cemas di hatinya. Apakah ibunya akan menginjinkan hubungannya dengan Berwald atau menolak habis-habisan.

.

.

.

"Mama," panggil Tiina kepada ibunya yang sedang asyik menonton televisi. Mrs. Vainamoinen tidak menyahut sedikit, masih terfokus dengan televisinya.

Tiina mencoba memanggil Mrs. Vainamoinen sekali lagi, tetapi tetap saja ibunya tidak peduli sampai akhirnya Tiina merebut remote televisi yang dipegang Mrs. Vainamoinen.

"Kau-," geram Mrs. Vainamoinen. "Kapan kau pulang?"

"Sudah sejak tadi," jawab Tiina kesal. "Aku juga sejak tadi sudah memanggilmu."

"Aku tidak dengar," bantah Mrs. Vainamoninen kesal. "Bahkan aku tidak tahu bahwa kamu sudah pulang."

Tiina menghela nafas. "Yah, pada dasarnya ibu juga tidak peduli padaku kan."

"Jaga mulutmu, anak bodoh!" bentaknya. "Kau pikir demi siapa aku harus bekerja keras. Kau itu mirip dengan ayahmu. Menyebalkan!"

Tiina memutuskan untuk diam saja mendengar perkataan ibunya. Lagipula kalau membantah seperti waktu itu, akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk seperti kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu atau masa kecil yang kelam akan terulang kembali. "Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, yang penting."

"Soal apa?" tanya Mrs. Vainamoinen kesal. "Aku sedang tidak ada banyak waktu."

"Aku sedang menjalin hubungan dengan seorang pria. Sudah sekitar dua tahun lebih," Tiina akhirnya berkata.

"Lalu?"

"Kekasihku ingin bertemu dengan ibu dan aku juga sudah bertemu dengan orang tua kekasihku. Maukah ibu meluangkan waktu untuk bertemu dengan kekasihku?"

"Aku tidak ada waktu untuk mengurusi hal-hal remeh seperti itu. Itu urusanmu, bukan urusanku," Mrs. Vainamoinen berkata dengan nada dingin. "Kau sudah dewasa, jangan bergantung padaku karena aku tidak pernah mengganggapmu sebagai seorang anak."

"Teserah padamu saja, aku sudah terbiasa," Tiina berkata dengan penuh ketegaran. Dalam hati Tiina, pupuslah sudah harapannya untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan ibunya.

_Maafkan aku, Ber. Mungkin kamu harus menunggu lama untuk bertemu dengan sama sekali tidak ingin bertemu denganmu._

-o00o-

Tiina merasakan ada kekecewaan di hatinya dan rasa sakit di hatinya membuncah. Biasanya Tiina menganggap perkataan ibunya tersebut adalah omong kosong belaka tetapi ibunya tadi mengatakan sesuatu yang menancap hatinya. Yang merupakan sesuatu yang sering diucapkan ibunya ketika Tiina masih anak-anak. Perkataan yang seharusnya tidak boleh diucapkan lagi. Yang menyebabkan Tiina menjadi sosok yang kurang percaya diri semasa sekolah walau Tiina memiliki banyak teman yang menyemangatinya.

_Kau seharusnya tidak usah dilahirkan saja. _

Setelah pertengkaran sengit dengan ibunya tersebut, Tiina buru-buru ke kamarnya dan merenungkan apa yang terjadi barusan dan juga apa yang dikatakan ibunya. Dia memang jarang berbicara apapun kepada ibunya sejak dulu karena Tiina tidak mau memancing keributan apapun dengan ibunya. Dan sekarang, Tiina nyaris saja memancing keributan yang lebih parah dan bisa saja kejadian di masa kecil terulang kembali.

"Ibu memang tidak peduli padaku," gumam Tiina dengan nada sedih. "Kurasa dia memang benar-benar ingin membunuhku ketika aku kecil."

Setelah Tiina bergumam seperti itu, lalu dia membaringkan diri di tempat tidurnya perlahan-lahan sambil memasang musik dari ponselnya untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Tetapi pikirannya juga tidak bisa tenang sepenuhnya karena Tiina merasa bingung bagaimana bisa menghadapi ibunya dengan baik-baik tanpa ada pihak yang saling menekan satu sama lain.

Seandainya ada sesuatu yang bisa dia lakukan untuk memperbaiki semuanya. Tiina sudah lelah menghadapi ini semua, baik waktu, tenaga maupun pikiran. Tiina tidak mau bila pada akhirnya bernasib sama dengan ibunya, hidup dalam kebencian.

_TUT..TUT.._

Musik dalam ponsel Tiina terhenti sejenak dan Tiina melihat ada pesan masuk. Buru-buru Tiina mematikan musiknya dan mencabut headsetnya. "Loh, dari siapa ya malam-malam begini?" Tiina bertanya dengan penasaran sambil membuka pesan masuknya.

_**From**: Ber _

_**Number**: XXXX_

_**Message**: Besok temui aku di taman yang biasa kita sering bertemu. Jangan sampai telat. Penting. Jangan lupa pakai baju yang bagus._

Tiina tergelak membaca pesan masuk dari Berwald. Seperti mengancam orang saja, pikir Tiina geli. Kekasihnya itu tampaknya sulit untuk membuat kata-kata yang lebih indah dan Tiina terkadang merasa kesal sekaligus geli karenanya. Dengan cepat Tiina langsung membalas pesan masuknya.

_**To**: Ber_

_**Number **:XXXX_

_**Message**: Memangnya ada apa #pasang tampang imut.# . Memangnya benar-benar pentingkah? Kau sedang apa sekarang malam ini. Aku rindu kepadamu walau baru beberapa jam saja tidak bertemu. _

Tiina membaca ulang lagi pesan yang akan dikirimkan kepada Berwald sambil tersenyum dan dengan cepat mengirimkan pesan masuk tersebut. Tak berapa lama Tiina tertidur dengan lelap sambil memegang ponselnya dengan wajah tersenyum seakan-akan lupa akan kejadian yang menyebalkan yang terjadi padanya.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi buta Tiina terbangun, entah mengapa ada sesuatu yang membuatnya terbangun. Diliriknya ponsel miliknya yang masih menyala. Ada dua pesan masuk yang belum dibuka. Tiina baru sadar bahwa semalam Berwald membalas pesannya, dua kali malah. Buru-buru Tiina membuka pesan masuknya, siapa tahu ada hal penting yang ingin dikatakannya hingga ada dua pesan masuk yang dikirimkan kepadanya.

_**From**__: Ber_

_**Number**__: XXXX_

_**Message**__: Kau itu lucu sekali #tertawa kecil#_

_Aku sedang beristirahat sambil membaca buku-buku interior. Ya itu merupakan sesuatu yang sangat penting jadi kau harus datang. Kalau tidak aku akan menghantuimu seumur hidup. Bercanda._

_Aku juga rindu padamu, min kärlek._

Mata Tiina yang tadi setengah tertidur perlahan-lahan terbuka setelah membaca pesan masuk yang pertama. _Kamu memang tidak jago bercanda tapi kau memang selalu membuatku tergelak akan semua usahamu untuk menyenangkanku_, gumam Tiina di dalam hatinya. Setelah itu, Tiina membuka pesannya yang kedua.

**_From_**_: Ber_

_**Number**__: XXXX_

_**Message**__: Mengapa tidak membalas pesanku? Kau takut ya? Ah, aku tahu! Mungkin kau sudah tidur barangkali. Ya sudah, selamat tidur, min kärlek. Selamat mimpi indah._

"Huh, Ber ini!" sungut Tiina dengan wajah memerah. "Tahu saja dia kalau aku sudah tidur."

_**To**__: Ber_

_**Number**__: XXX_

**_Message_**_: Aku mau kok dihantui olehmu seumur hidup. Makin aku mengenalmu aku malah sadar kau tidak sekaku yang kubayangkan. Ya aku sudah tidur sejak semalam. Maaf ya aku tak tahan tidur malam-malam. Aku baru saja terbangun di pagi-pagi buta. Aku mau tidur lagi._

_Salam sayang, kekasihmu._

.

.

.

Siang hari, Tiina datang ke tempat yang ditentukan oleh Berwald. Hari itu, Tiina mengenakan baju terusan berwarna pink cerah. Entah mengapa Tiina merasakan ada firasat bahwa Berwald akan melamarnya.

"Ah, tidak mungkin," Tiina memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri. "Khayalanku terlalu berlebihan."

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya seseorang sambil menepuk bahu Tiina dari belakang. Tiina menoleh dan mendapati sesosok pria berwajah seram dengan rambut yang sedikit berantakan tetapi sangat tampan . Pria itu memakai jas bewarna putih sambil membawakan satu buket bunga lily yang sangat indah. Sosok itu begitu familiar karena pria tersebut memiliki mata bewarna biru kehijau-hijauan dan mirip dengan kekasihnya, tetapi anehnya Tiina tidak mengenali siapa orang tersebut. Yang dilakukan Tiina adalah menjerit keras-keras sehingga membuat orang lain ketakutan.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Tiina ngeri sambil bersembunyi di balik pohon yang berada di taman tersebut.

Pria itu bergumam kesal," Kau kejam sekali dengan kekasihmu!"

Tiina keluar dari persembunyiannya dan perlahan-lahan mendekati pria tersebut sambil menatap pria tersebut dari atas ke bawah. Mendadak Tiina merasa malu sendiri karena di hadapannya adalah Berwald yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"K-kau Berwald kan?" Tiina bertanya untuk memastikan.

Berwald bergumam kesal. "Sudah berusaha menarik perhatianmu eh malah diteriaki."

"Maaf," kata Tiina, merasa bersalah sekaligus kagum karena bila dipikirkan, Berwald terlihat sangat tampan dengan penampilan tersebut . "Dan mengapa kamu berdandan seperti itu? Rasanya bukan sifatmu."

Berwald meraih tangan Tiina dan mencium tangan Tiina dengan lembut. "Ada sesuatu yang harus kukatakan padamu. Ini benar-benar penting."

Tiina salah tingkah, Berwald memang benar-benar bersikap aneh hari ini. "Kau tidak sedang mabuk atau salah minum obat kan?"

"Tidak," jawab Berwald datar.

"Tapi apa? Dan kau berbeda dari biasanya. Kau kan dingin dan jarang berdandan seperti ini."

Berwald mengulurkan satu buket bunga lily putih yang dibawanya sejak tadi sambil berlutut ke arah Tiina. "_Kommer du gifta dig med mig?"_

Dugaan Tiina benar, Berwald sedang mencoba melamarnya. Tiina sudah menunggu hari itu sejak lama dan sekarang sudah menjadi kenyataan. Wajah Tiina sekarang penuh luapan bahagia yang mendalam dan meraih satu buket bunga lily tersebut dengan perlahan-lahan sebagai tanda Tiina menerima lamarannya.

"Terima kasih, tapi-" Tiina bertanya dengan ragu-ragu. "Apa kau serius dengan perkataanmu?"

"Amat sangat," Berwald menjawab sambil berdiri.

"Kau yakin?"

"Seratus persen aku yakin."

Tiina memeluk Berwald dengan erat dan menatap mata Berwald dengan tatapan intens. "Kalau begitu aku mau jadi istrimu. Ini hari terindah yang pernah kurasakan seumur hidupku."

"Benarkah?" kali ini Berwald yang ganti bertanya.

"Ya," jawab Tiina mantap. "Tanggal berapa kita mau melangsungkan pernikahan?"

"Teserah padamu saja."

"Kau masih saja dingin," sungut Tiina. "Tapi itu yang kusuka darimu."

"Hari ulang tahunmu saja, tanggal 6 Desember. Sekaligus hadiah ulang tahunmu yang bisa kuberikan padamu."

"Eh-kau serius? Tidak apa-apa?" tanya Tiina tidak percaya. "Apa kau benar-benar mau?"

"Untuk istriku, apa yang tidak."

Tiina mencubit pipi Berwald. "Sejak kapan kau pintar merayu!"

"Sejak aku bertemu denganmu," Berwald menjawab dengan ekspresi datar.

"Oh kau," gumam Tiina sambil tertawa. "Kau terlihat tampan dengan penampilan seperti ini tapi aku lebih suka penampilanmu yang sebelumnya."

Berwald tersenyum, tampaknya rencana untuk menjadikan Tiina istrinya berjalan sukses. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke restoran mahal? Sayang sudah berdandan secantik ini tidak pergi ke sana."

"Kau mulai lagi," ujar Tiina sambil menggandeng tangan Berwald dengan erat.

.

.

.

Sebulan sebelum pernikahan mereka, mereka sudah bersiap-siap dalam mempersiapkan semuanya. Tanggal sudah ditentukan sejak awal. Tinggal yang harus dipersiapkan adalah gedung yang akan digunakan sebagai tempat resepsi, properti, dan segala macamnya.

"Kau sudah tidak sabar?" tanya Berwald sambil memeluk Tiina dengan erat.

"Sedikit," Tiina bergumam. "Masih lama."

"Bersabarlah sekitar dua minggu lagi."

"Iya, aku akan bersabar."

Berwald mengelus kepala Tiina dengan lembut. "Anak baik."

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" ujar Tiina kesal karena terkadang Berwald menganggap Tiina anak kecil.

"Apa ibumu tahu akan pernikahan kita nanti?" Berwald bertanya.

Tiina menjawab dengan gugup. "Aku tidak tahu, dia selalu sibuk."

"Usahakan agar ibumu bisa datang," kata Berwald.

Tiina tersadar bahwa dia lupa memberitahukan rencana pernikahannya dengan Berwald pada ibunya. Entah kapan lagi Tiina harus benar-benar membicarakannya pada ibunya. Tiina berjanji di dalam hatinya bila ibunya sudah pulang, Tiina akan langsung membicarakannya pada ibunya. Suka atau tidak suka.

.

.

Seminggu menjelang pernikahan mereka, Mrs. Vainamoinen baru saja pulang dari dinas dan Tiina mendapati bahwa ibunya sedang mencuci piringnya. Tiina mendekati ibunya perlahan-lahan.

"Mama, aku mau membicarakan sesuatu," Tiina akhirnya berkata. Mrs. Vainamoinen mengacuhkannya.

Tiina mencoba sekali lagi untuk berkata sesuatu pada ibunya. "Mama, aku mau membicarakan sesuatu?"

Mrs. Vainamoinen menjawab tanpa sedikitpun menghadap ke arah Tiina. "Katakan saja."

"Aku akan melangsungkan pernikahan tanggal 6 besok dengan Berwald Oxenstierna, kekasihku dua setengah tahun terakhir ini. Apakah ibu mengijinkanku?" tanya Tiina pelan.

"Teserah kau saja," ujar Mrs. Vainamoinen cuek.

"Dan maukah ibu bertemu dengan kekasihku?" Tiina bertanya penuh harap.

"Nanti saja ketika di hari pernikahan kalian," Mrs. Vainamoinen menjawab tidak sabar. "Pergi dan jangan ganggu ibu!"

Tiina berbalik dan meninggalkan ibunya agar Tiina tidak merasa stress. Tidak ada waktu untuk sedih hanya karena masalah ibunya, yang Tiina pikirkan adalah bagaimana dia bisa menjadi istri yang baik untuk Berwald dan ibu yang baik bagi anak-anaknya. Lalu Tiina membayangkan anak-anak mereka di masa depan nanti.

Mendadak wajah Tiina memerah, baru saja dia membayangkan sesosok anak perempuan berambut pirang albino yang memiliki warna mata biru kehijau-hijauan dan juga memiliki wajah yang kaku, seperti calon suaminya. Tanpa sadar Tiina mengelus bagian perutnya.

_Ya Tuhan! Apa yang kupikirkan sih?_

Tiina terkejut dan menyadari satu hal, bisa jadi dirinya sedang mengandung atau hanya sekedar kekenyangan semata. Tiina berpikir seperti itu sampai pada akhirnya, Tiina berlari ke toilet untuk memuntahkan sesuatu, perutnya terasa mual sekali.

"Kok aku mual-mual terus-," gumam Tiina sambil memuntahkan sesuatu di wastafel. "Rasanya tidak mungkin kalau aku sedang ha-"

Kata-katanya terhenti sejenak. Tiina menyadari sesuatu, bahwa dia benar-benar sedang mengandung. Anak Berwald ada di perutnya.

.

.

.

Tiina mengaduk-aduk satu gelas es krim sundae dengan tatapan mual. Biasanya Tiina menyukai segala sesuatu yang berbau manis-manis dan langsung dimakannya dalam hitungan detik. Tetapi sejak Tiina mual-mual dua hari lalu, ingin rasanya Tiina sedikit menjauh dari makanan manis. Memakan makanan semacam itu sedikit saja sudah membuatnya mual-mual . Tidak ada yang tahu pasti mengapa.

"Aku tidak mau makan ini," keluh Tiina. "Tidak enak."

Berwald memperhatikan bahwa Tiina tampak seperti orang gelisah karena Tiina tidak memakannya sama sekali dan itu merupakan hal yang langka bagi Berwald. Bila tadi Berwald tidak memergokinya diam-diam bahwa dia berlari ke wastafel untuk memuntahkan sesuatu, mungkin Berwald akan menduga bahwa Tiina sedang terkena PMS atau masuk angin biasa.

"Hej! Mengapa tidak dimakan es krimnya? Nanti meleleh!" kata Berwald kesal.

Tiina tersadar dan menatap Berwald dengan wajah memerah. "Itu karena-"

"Tingkahmu aneh sekali," gumamnya kesal. "Aneh sekali kamu tidak mau makan es krim yang kubelikan untukmu."

"Er-bolehkah aku meminta makanan lain saja?" Tiina mencoba untuk menawar.

"Hah?" Berwald terkejut mendengar perkataan kekasihnya tersebut. "Ada yang aneh denganmu."

"Aku serius," tuntut Tiina kesal.

"Baiklah," Berwald menyerah. "Jadi kamu mau apa?"

"Makanan yang asam, aku sama sekali tidak berselera," gumam Tiina. "Makanan manis membuatku mual."

"Tumben kamu sadar," Berwald berkata dan segera mengambilkan salah satu makanan asam yang ada di kulkas. "Pipimu semakin bulat karena makan makanan manis terus kan."

"HEI! Aku tidak bercanda!" Tiina menggerutu. "Sekali-kali kan tidak apa-apa. Memangnya aneh?"

"Iya," jawab Berwald dengan nada curiga. "Biar kutebak sesuatu."

"Ya. Mau menebak apa?" tanya Tiina menantang.

"Sudah berapa bulan?" tanya Berwald tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

Jantung Tiina berpacu dengan cepat dan Tiina balik bertanya pada Berwald dengan nada gugup yang amat sangat. Darimana Berwald tahu soal 'itu'. "Apa maksudmu dengan pertanyaan itu?"

"Kau sedang mengandung bukan?" Berwald bertanya dengan wajah sedikit memerah, antara malu sekaligus senang. "Aku benar kan?"

Tiina tidak bisa mengeluarkan satu patah katapun tetapi tidak juga membantah. Yang dilakukan Tiina hanyalah mengangguk pelan dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Rupanya sikap Tiina yang seperti ini cukup membuat Berwald kesal karenanya.

"Mengapa disembunyikan?" kata Berwald gusar sambil mencoba melepaskan tangan Tiina dari wajah Tiina. "Aku tidak marah padamu."

"Sungguh? Kamu tidak marah?" ujar Tiina, melepaskan tangannya dari wajahnya dengan nada malu-malu. "Kukira kau-"

"Bila aku tidak ingin punya anak, begitu?" ujar Berwald kesal.

"Bukan begitu," Tiina bergumam pelan. "Aku tidak yakin akan hal ini. Apakah ini membuatmu kesal?"

"Tidak, aku senang," jawab Berwald dengan penuh cinta dan Berwald mendekati Tiina perlahan-lahan lalu mengelus perut Tiina masih terlihat rata. "Kira-kira dia laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Apa saja boleh, yang penting anak kita lahir dengan selamat," kata Tiina lembut, rasa keibuannya keluar. "Mungkin ini hadiah ulang tahunku yang diberikan oleh Tuhan dua hari, lebih awal."

"Mungkin," sambung Berwald menyetujui. "Walaupun yang kita lakukan waktu itu sebenarnya tidak boleh."

"Iya, hehe," Tiina tertawa sambil menggelayut lengan Berwald. "Tapi aku senang."

Berwald menarik nafas panjang melihat sikap Tiina yang terkadang manja. Mungkin memang dia yang terbaik untukku karena aku mencintainya sepenuh hati, pikir Berwald.

"Ngomong-ngomong darimana kamu tahu kalau aku sedang mengandung?" tanya Tiina tiba-tiba. Dengan cepat Berwald melepaskan diri dari Tiina dan memberikan tatapan mematikannya pada Tiina tetapi Tiina hanya tersenyum-senyum saja dan berkata dengan nada sedikit mengejek. "Aku sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan menakutkanmu, jadi percuma saja menakutiku."

"Teserah kau saja, yang jelas aku tak akan mau memberitahukanmu darimana aku bisa tahu. Rahasia," Berwald berkata. Tetapi Tiina tidak mau menyerah dan berusaha untuk merajuk dengan tatapan bagaikan anak yang tidak berdosa , "Ayo katakan, atau anak kita akan sedih."

"Baiklah," Berwald akhirnya menyerah. "Akan kujelaskan asal jangan tertawa ataupun marah."

.

.

.

Sehari sebelum pernikahan mereka, kegugupan Tiina semakin menjadi-jadi. Tiina tahu bahwa dirinya sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, tetapi tetap saja Tiina merasa gugup. Bukan hanya itu saja, mendadak Tiina menjadi sosok pemalu di hadapan Berwald.

"Tidak usah gugup seperti anak-anak," kata Berwald di depan pintu gerbang rumah Tiina. "Tidak akan apa-apa."

"Tapi, aku senang. Besok hari bahagia kita, aku tidak sabar menunggu besok. Hari ulang tahunku dan juga hari pernikahan kita," ujar Tiina dengan wajah tertunduk karena malu.

Berwald tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi pada Tiina dan menurunkan badannya yang tinggi tersebut agar bisa sejajar dengan Tiina. Dengan hati-hati Berwald mengangkat dagu Tiina dan menciumnya dengan lembut. "Aku juga."

Mereka cukup lama berciuman di sana. Sampai pada akhirnya seseorang memanggil mereka dan mereka buru-buru menghentikan kegiatan mereka dengan wajah memerah.

"Jangan bermesraan di sini, nanti dilihat tetangga dan ini sudah malam," ujar penjaga kompleks yang kebetulan lewat sambil tertawa.

Berwald melirik jam tangannya sambil menyentil dahi Tiina dengan keras. "Sudah pukul delapan malam. Sebaiknya kau tidur."

"Sakit tahu!" erang Tiina sambil mengusap-usap dahinya. "Baiklah, aku tidur."

"Aku menunggumu besok," kata Berwald cepat dan mencium Tiina sekali lagi. "Sampai jumpa."

Tiina memandangi punggung Berwald yang semakin menjauh. Beberapa lama kemudian, sebuah suara memanggilnya dengan keras.

"Kau tidak tidur, huh?" tanya Mrs. Vainamoinen ketus. "Dan dari tadi kamu berduaan terus dengan seorang pria yang lebih pantas menjadi suamiku daripada menjadi suamimu."

Wajah Tiina memucat, Tiina merasa kesal sekarang. Ibunya selalu saja merenggut kebahagiaannya dan kali ini sepertinya ingin merusak hubungannya dengan Berwald, walau hanya pikiran semata tetapi Tiina yakin ibunya pasti melakukannya. "Memangnya kenapa? Cinta kan tidak ada batasan umur bukan."

"Huh," Mrs. Vainamoinen mendengus. "Seleramu dalam memilih pria sangat buruk. Tidak adakah pria muda lainnya yang mau denganmu. Aku yakin tidak ada."

"DIAM!" bentak Tiina sambil berlari ke kamarnya. _Tega-teganya ibu merusak hari bahagia yang besok aku jalani. Menyebalkan, aku benci ibu sampai mati. Aku tidak mau menjadi ibu yang jahat seperti dia._

.

.

.

Tiina tampak cantik sekali dalam balutan gaun pengantin yang sederhana tetapi terlihat mewah. Tetapi sayangnya Tiina masih sedikit gugup sehingga teman-temannya harus mengarahkannya.

"Aku gugup sekali," ujar Tiina dengan nada gemetar di ruang tunggu pengantin. "Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau hari ini akan tiba."

"Tenanglah sedikit," Sey menghibur sambil menepuk pundak sahabatnya ketika di SMA dulu. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian," Elizaveta berujar sambil mendorong Tiina ke ruangan, tempat upacara pernikahan berlangsung. "Calon suamimu sudah menunggumu."

"Eh-"

Elizaveta menghela nafas. "Tanggapanmu kok begitu?"

"Aku gugup setengah mati," Tiina bergumam. "Aku belum pernah segugup ini."

"Jangan lupa bunganya," ujar Sey. "Ayo cepat atau calon suamimu malah membatalkan pernikahanmu."

"Tidak mau-"

.

.

.

"Bersediakah kamu menerima Tiina Vainamoinen sebagai istrimu, baik dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, baik dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit?" sang pastur berkata.

"Ya, aku bersedia," Berwald menjawab dengan mantap sambil memandang Tiina dengan tatapan cinta. Tiina hanya tersenyum dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Bersediakah kamu menerima Berwald Oxenstierna sebagai suamimu, baik dalam keadaan suka maupun duka, baik dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit?"

"Ya, saya bersedia. Sampai kapanpun," kata Tiina sambil menggengam tangan suaminya dengan erat.

"Silahkan mencium pasangan kalian."

Berwald menatap wajah Tiina dengan lembut dan menciumnya perlahan. "_Jag alskar dig, min karlek_. Kau cantik sekali hari ini. Aku beruntung mendapatkanmu"

Tiina membalas ciuman suaminya dengan lembut. "Aku juga sama, perasaanku tidak akan berubah."

Tepukan tangan dari para undangan membahana. Lalu Berwald menggendong Tiina ke arah pintu keluar sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arah para undangan yang hadir. Tiina tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini seumur hidupnya. Mengapa harus tidak bahagia jika dia memiliki suami yang baik dan juga calon anak yang bisa dia besarkan bersama-sama.

"Kau bahagia?" bisik Berwald di telinga Tiina.

Tiina memeluk suaminya di dalam gendongannya sambil mendekatkan hidungnya dengan hidung Berwald perlahan. "Amat sangat, aku pasti hidup bahagia jika bersamamu selamanya. Karena aku tahu kau tercipta untukku."

**FIN**


End file.
